Why
by Imprisoned Tears
Summary: *FINISHED* Darien breaks Serena's heart but she finds a new love. *chapter 20* Something has happen to Andrew, How will Serena take it? R/R
1. good bye to you

Why  
  
Disclaimer: sadly but I don't own Sailor Moon too bad though.  
  
This is my first fanfic here so I really hope you like it though don't lie I want the complete truth so just r/r.  
  
  
  
Serena walked in the rain her eyes filled with tears how could he do such a thing to her and now after all they've been through together. It was dark out now and her blonde hair was drenched but still she didn't care for her mind was set on the incident.  
  
Flash back  
  
Serena knocked on the door of Darien's apartment, so excited about what he wanted to tell her though she could not help but wonder why his voice sounded tense and sad or something around that area of emotions. Naah she thought Darien was always happy around me. He finally opened the door. "Hello Serena," he said trying to brisk a smile upon his saddened face. "Darien" asked a now very worried Serena "What's going on."  
  
A small sigh came from Darien's lips "you might want to come in and sit down" his tone was a bit emotionless.  
  
Serena walked into the apartment it seemed normal Serena thought to herself. She walked into the living room only to be astonished by the woman sitting in a chair sipping some cocoa or so it seemed.  
  
Well its short but I want to wait and see how you like it so far please r/r it means a lot to me if you do well I hope to hear your opinions and if I can get some people who like it I'll write you all a new chapter. 


	2. continue of the flash back

Why chapter 2 ~continue of the flash back~  
  
* Hey I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope all of you will continue to read, and as long as you do I will try to continue to write my best and keep things going smoothly. Well here goes nothing. and I so want to say thanks to Wind Goddess Tenou thanks for caring.  
  
Serena just stood there shocked to see the woman just sipping that cocoa like she wasn't even there. Then suddenly out of nowhere she set the cocoa down and set her glare on Serena. "Hello," the woman said in a rather kind and mysterious voice. Now Serena was officially freaked out.  
  
"Umm hello miss," replied Serena confused now more than she's ever been even in her algebra class.  
  
"Umm do I know you because if I do I surely don't remember you," Serena asked.  
  
"No, but your certainly about to find out!" smirked the woman.  
  
Serena was scared now more than ever. "Wa wa what do you mean?" shrieked the extremely scared moon princess.  
  
The woman laughed and yelled, "Darien I think you and meatball head have some ordeals to workout."  
  
"Coming!" replied Darien.  
  
Darien walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Serena, I would like to introduce to you my fiancé Camilla Parkinson" exposed Darien with pride.  
  
"What do you mean fiancé but you and I were dating what about us," cried Serena. Now the tears were just pouring from her eyes not only her eyes but also her heart at that. "How could you why just yesterday you said you loved me and that we would be together forever, we were meant to be remember the moon kingdom?" she cried even harder than before. "Well, my little bunny I didn't have the heart to tell four months ago and now I must, I'm sorry that I told you so late but I had too." Argued Darien.  
  
"What you lied and cheated on me for four months how dare you I give you my heart and soul and you just step on it like it was some cock roach!" screamed a very furious Serena.  
  
"Well not like it was it was cock roach but a annoying ant or something," yelled Darien.  
  
"Well then Darien I hope your happy with you soon to be bride cause I could get a man so much better than you any day humph," screamed Serena and at this point if she kept crying like this the world would be flooded in a matter of minutes. Serena stomped out the door with an attitude never to return.  
  
*So how am I writing so far well hope that you like it because this story means a lot to me remember please review it really means the most well got to go hope you like it so far so tune in next chapter have fun reading! 


	3. in the cafe a new friend

WHY chapter 3 the end of the flash back  
  
*Hey all I am extremely pleased with the reviews I have received from all you writers + readers who took the time to r/r my story and poems well I thank you a lot. You must know that I wish you luck on enjoying this new chappie for my story.  
  
Disclaimer: once again I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Camilla Parkinson  
  
Now let us get on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena continued to walk in the rain the terrible memories just kept replaying inside her mind the harder she tried to forget them the longer they continued. But still the same question remained how could Darien do such a terrible thing to her even after all the love she gave him. "Why Darien why?" mumbled Serena grief stricken at what had happened around twenty minutes ago. The rain began to pour harder and Serena began running until she found her favorite café. She walked in and sat in the nearest empty booth. A lovely young lady about the age seven- teen she had long violet hair it was pulled into a bun. She had deep blue eyes and a very positive attitude. "Good evening," She said with a very sincere smile. "What would you like to order?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Umm I don't know how about a cup of cocoa please," replied Serena trying her hardest to make a smile, but she failed terribly.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong miss?" asked the concerned waitress.  
  
  
  
"My boyfriend dumped me for another," cried Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well that's where I m going to leave you for now but first I must tell you some very bad news, I'm grounded isn't that just great that means no internet for me I was just able to get ten minutes online so you can check my profile for more information. Have fun being free. 


	4. A new friend and a possible new love

Why chapter 4  
  
Hello readers/writers hope that you've been enjoying my past chapters. I certainly have enjoyed writing them. Well now here is my new chapter. Enjoy! P.S I am still grounded, and my name used to be Love n disguise hope that helps r/r  
  
  
  
"Oh," replied the waitress very concerned for Serena. "So what is your name?"  
  
"Serena and yours is?" replied Serena.  
  
"Me well it's Malaysia its kind of on my name tag," Malaysia laughed.  
  
"Oh, well I wasn't really paying attention to your gourmet but, now that you mention it I do see it there," Serena giggled in embarrassment. Serena sighed in relief when she saw Malaysia look away toward the window then she thought to herself wow Malaysia must have many friends if she can treat a complete stranger as if I were her best friend. Wow she must be a very kind person.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . . . . . . . . .At Darien's apartment.  
  
"Darien," angrily yelled Camilla as she walked into the den to find Darien sitting on the sofa. Its been two hours since you dumped that blonde meatball head and all you can do is sit and mope around, Darien are you regretting your decision?" impatiently asked Camilla.  
  
"Huh, oh wait, no, I couldn't be happier with that decision I made," but he had lied he regretted the fact that he hurt the one who meant the most to him. The one he once said he loved. But, there was nothing that he could do now absolutely nothing. He loved Camilla but he loved Serena too. Darien glanced at Camilla he loved how her eyes sparkled but they were no longer sparkling not tonight anyhow they just seemed angry. Why is she suddenly so mean he thought, why?  
  
"Darien are you in there?" asked Camilla trying to sound gleeful.  
  
"Oh yes Camilla dearest just a little tired you know what I mean its been a very long day," Darien replied with a smile. "I recommend we get some rest we have a lot of planning to do," Darien smiled at thought of Camilla in a beautiful white gown and flowers in her hair. Yes, he thought I should not let Serena ruin this opportunity. Just then Darien felt a slight pain inside his heart it was terrible, how could such a small pain make him feel so terrible.  
  
"Indeed a good rest it is." Camilla blushed for this was her first night staying at Darien's apartment.  
  
  
  
Back at the café where Serena and Malaysia are. . . . . .  
  
  
  
"Hey Serena I have brother that was just dumped by his girlfriend, I think you should get to know him," offered Malaysia.  
  
"Really, what's he like?" curiously asked Serena.  
  
"He's very sweet he is coming to pick me up in about say an hour or maybe even a little longer but not much longer because that's when he picks me up from work, He's even around your age," commented Malaysia. Serena smiled as her eyes sparkled but was she really ready for another relationship, but hey why not try. "Serena are you in there, hello?" asked Malaysia.  
  
"Me umm yeah I think so," replied a startled Serena. Malaysia started to giggle in amusement with Serena's answer. Just then a rather tall young man opened the café door and a huge smile came upon Malaysia's face.  
  
"Serena I would like you to meet Troy," introduced Malaysia.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well I'm going to stop you there I'm still grounded but trying hard. I hope you have liked this new chapter. 


	5. A secret crush

Why chapter 5  
  
*Hello well chapter 5 is common` round. Not too much to say here but I do hope all of my wonderful readers shall enjoy this new chapter. ;) And the best part is I just got the new Saliva CD so I am in a very good mood so I might not make Darien suffer too much! He he hee. . . . Darien sighs in relief while I laugh in amusement.  
  
"You, you mean to say that, this is Troy, wow, I mean it's a pleasure to meet you." Serena stuttered.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Commented Troy while shaking Serena's hand. Serena's face suddenly became red as a cherry. Serena looked again upon his young face his gorgeous blonde hair strung slightly over his eyelids. And then there were is eyes his baby blue eyes. They were the most spectacular sight she had ever encountered wow thought Serena He is absolutely adorable. His body was rather muscular so he definitely worked out. And then there was his smile oh, that smile it was like something you would only see in a dream. Never in her life had Serena seen such a sincere smile.  
  
"Well now since we're all acquainted, shall we go," offered Malaysia.  
  
"Umm sure why not," Serena said with a tone as if she had just awoken from a wonderful dream.  
  
"I m up to it, so where are we going?" asked Troy.  
  
"Umm why not your apartment yes! That's it we can have a sleepover and you and Serena can get to know each other," insisted Malaysia.  
  
"Good idea but is Serena up to it?" asked Troy.  
  
Wow he remembered my name thought Serena. "Yeah that sounds wonderful I would love to," screamed Serena filled with joy.  
  
"Okay then lets head out," escorted Troy.  
  
"Yes!" shrieked Malaysia and Serena in unison.  
  
They left the café and headed toward Troy's apartment. Serena looked out the window of the car at city around her it looked so at peace considering the fact that most of the citizens were asleep. Serena felt happier around Troy than when she was around any other person. And then she thought of Darien how happy he must be away from me. Tears in Serena's eyes were begging to form but Serena refused to let them. Normally she would let the tears fall but not this time fore these tears were caused by a jerk. "Hey what do you know were here already," the sound of Troy's sincere voice interrupted Serena's deep thoughts.  
  
Well what you think Serena here is my home it isn't much but . . . I like it here well?" asked Troy.  
  
"Whoa nice place you got here Troy," spoke Serena.  
  
"Well Serena I think you should call your mother and let her know your staying with us if you don't she may become worried," persisted Malaysia. Serena agreed and went to use the phone. "You know Troy I really think you and Serena really should get to know each other," commented Malaysia. "She really is a very sweet girl," she spoke again.  
  
"Yeah and cute too." Smirked Troy. He then blushed he really did like her Serena that one name rolled off his tongue like he had known her all his life. What was he falling in love already, but how, he practically just met her. But then there was her smile no smile was sweeter nor more sincere than hers. She's like an angel that fell from heaven. Or at least sent to torture him with her beauty and grace. When he was with her it was like time had stopped and all his troubles were cleansed from him never to return. Oh Serena if only I could make you mine, Troy repeated those words in his mind they were like a broken record of his heart.  
  
"Troy is something bothering you?" concerned Malaysia.  
  
"Oh me yeah oh I mean no nothing why?" ask Troy trying to hide his thoughts from his sister. The worst part was lying to his sister who he had always trusted with the truth but he just kept picturing Serena she was so sweet so angelic. Her beauty was more than Troy could handle.  
  
"Well I'm back," shouted Serena cheerfully as she walked in the living room doorway. Troy blushed fore he had never felt this way around any other girl.  
  
"Well you seem happy did your mother let you stay? Asked Malaysia.  
  
"Yep!" screamed Serena with joy.  
  
"Wonderful," smiled Malaysia. "Well I better go get you a pillow ok Serena."  
  
"No don't worry sis I'll go and get those pillows don't worry I wont take long," piped out Troy. And off he went he was up the stairs before Malaysia could say another word.  
  
"What the heck is going on with him I wonder? Oh I bet I know he likes Serena" thought Malaysia. "I know I'll ask later".  
  
~ Meanwhile up stairs where Troy is having a nervous brake down. ~  
  
Oh my god why am I loosing my cool over some girl, thought Troy. This so can't be happening or at least to me, thought Troy again. "Err why can't I just talk to her and let her know how I feel, I want too but I just cannot," spoke Troy rather angrily but in a soft tone no the others could not hear his suffering.  
  
~ Back down stairs ~  
  
  
  
"You know Serena Troy is taking an awful long time to retrieve those pillows I'm going to go and check on him," informed Malaysia. Now was her chance to confront Troy about his hidden crush.  
  
"Alright I'll sit here okay," implied Serena. Malaysia soon disappeared up the staircase.  
  
~ Again up stairs ~  
  
Troy heard the footsteps and quickly headed for the pillows and pretended to act as if he was just fluffing them, fore he knew Malaysia had discovered his secret. Trouble was brewing at least for him anyhow. Malaysia stepped into the room. "Your hiding from her aren't you?" teased Malaysia.  
  
"Uh whatever do you mean I, I was just fluffing the uh pillows," Troy stuttered. And yet his nervous tone of voice gave him away.  
  
"Your in love with her aren't you?" smirked Malaysia.  
  
"No, what makes you think that?" Troy panicked. What was he to do his sister had figured out the truth and the only thing to do was to tell the truth.  
  
"Well it your attitude you sudden sweating when you hear the sound her name face it Troy your in love," Malaysia smirked again.  
  
"Fine I'll admit maybe a little," pouted Troy.  
  
" A little?" asked Malaysia Teasing her baby brother.  
  
"Ok, okay I love her, I want to kiss her I want to hold her I want to be with Serena for the rest of my short pitiful life!" cried Troy as Malaysia threatened to kill him if he didn't tell her. The look of shock appeared on her face. She hadn't realized how much Serena really meant to him.  
  
  
  
*Well ending there. Hope you liked this new chapter c you later bye R/R. P.S. I want 5 more reviews before the next chapter. So if you want the story to continue you must send reviews ok bye-bye! 


	6. Breakfast and a few new things in common

Why chapter 6  
  
  
  
*Hey not too much here except for the new chapter of my story thanks to schoolgirltil2005 I have decided to keep writing considering the fact that she always reads and reviews on this story also I would like all my readers to check out the writing from IvyWood all her work is original and its much more challenging to write original fiction than fiction that was based off someone else's ideas. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry I had no idea that you cared so much about her Troy," soothed Malaysia while rubbing Troy's shoulder. "Well come on hiding behind these pillows won't help you any," joked Malaysia.  
  
"HEY! I'm not hiding!" he declared.  
  
"Well if your not hiding then explain the sudden interest in fluffing those pillows?" demanded Malaysia.  
  
"Uh. . . . ," Troy was stumped how his sister know everything that was on his mind, was it a case of sister's intuition or something weird like that.  
  
"Gee Troy you sure are speechless," mocked Malaysia.  
  
"Huh? Wait, no, I'm not speechless just a little confused," He answered.  
  
"Yes I'm sure well I think we better get back down stairs before Serena thinks that we got lost," She smiled and walked out of the room to the hall and down the stairs. Troy quickly followed.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room where Serena is growing rather impatient.  
  
Urge, where are they and how long does it take to get some pillows gees," a very angry bunny thought as she slammed fist on the antique coffee table. Suddenly in the stair case appeared Malaysia and Troy. "Hello Serena sorry to have kept you waiting but genius over here insisted that we must fluff the pillows!" stammered Malaysia.  
  
"HEY, what do you mean, what well you really think I'm a genius oh well um ok well I think I'd better shut up now," commented a now very confused Troy.  
  
"Wow, good observation there Troy, and boy I never thought that I'd live to see the day when you learned to shut up," laughed Malaysia practically in tears from laughing so hard. At point everyone was laughing even Troy who had failed to notice that he was being insulted. "They kept laughing and telling jokes until they all eventually tired out and fell soundly asleep. The next morning Troy and Serena both awoke to the sweet scent of Malaysia's home cooking. "Mm food!" screamed Serena and Troy in unison. And one thing was true fore biggest thing Serena and Troy had in common was their love for food and that no one could take away from them.  
  
"Well now it's about time you two awoke," laughed Malaysia as she cooked the last of the bacon. Both Troy and Serena ignored Malaysia and headed straight for the beautiful class dinning room table. Gees thought Malaysia you would think those two hadn't eaten in centuries and I know that isn't true. Troy and Serena gobbled down their breakfast like the breathed in air plate plat after plate just as fast as she could serve. Wow those two are meant for each other as long as they can afford the grocery bill silently laughed Malaysia.  
  
"Well I think I'm about full so I'll wait for some dessert," smiled Serena pleasantly. Malaysia dropped to the floor and fainted when she heard those words. "Malaysia are you ok well I guess I can forget the dessert." Both Troy and Serena rushed over to see about the wealth of Malaysia.  
  
"Hey sis are you ok?" worried Troy. Malaysia opened eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm quite fine just a little scared at the amount of food you two can pack down in hour," joked Malaysia. Both Troy and Serena giggled in relief and embarrassment. "Well you two I now have to go shopping since you guys ate everything in this apartment," said Malaysia using a tone of sarcasm. Troy and Serena blushed into rosy pink faces when the finally processed the information told to them. "Well I'm going to go get ready so I want you both to wait here," insisted Malaysia. Troy and Serena agreed and Malaysia walked off to her room. Perfect Malaysia I'll leave them together alone and that way one of them will have to spill their feelings. She then grabbed her hairbrush and began to comb her thick royal blue hair.  
  
And back in the kitchen where Troy and Serena are.  
  
"So, Serena what do you like to do for fun?" nervously asked Troy trying to start a friendly conversation.  
  
"Me well I'm not really into sports but I love to play video games and eat candy or go shopping even though I'm usually broke," replied Serena starting to laugh.  
  
"Really you like to play video games also that's great what's your favorite game?" asked Troy a little shocked.  
  
"Well that Sailor V game is pretty awesome," giggled Serena.  
  
"Wow you like that game too!" shrieked Troy.  
  
  
  
* Well there you have it chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing thanks for all you support. And remember to Review please. 


	7. Our First Kiss

Why chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own Sailor moon or any related characters except for the following, Troy, Malaysia, and Camilla.  
  
*Hey thanks for the new Reviews, I appreciate them a lot, well I think we should return back to the action and romance.  
  
Wow thought Troy, who would have known that a girl as wonderful as Serena would be interested in video games. I absolutely must at all costs tell her how I feel, yes I will as soon as Malaysia goes to the market. "So Troy what school do you go to?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Well, as you know my sister and I just moved in she is out of school and on Monday I will start school at Crossroads Junior High," replied Troy.  
  
"Really? That's my school we can be study buddies!" Serena lied, yes that was her school but she wouldn't touch any book that wasn't a comic book with a seventy-two and a half foot pole. But hey Serena could never resist the company of a totally hot guy.  
  
"Yeah maybe," whispered Troy. He would never admit it (well yet anyway) that he would do anything for Serena's company. Suddenly a voice came from the other room.  
  
"You guys I'm leaving now so don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?" informed Malaysia.  
  
"I guess that means that we sit around and do absolutely nothing," joked Troy. Serena started laughing. Malaysia smiled her plan was working Troy and Serena forming a good friendship which hopefully would become more. Operation True love was in order, perfect!  
  
"Well I'm leaving now Bye," spoke Malaysia. Troy and Serena said their good-byes and Malaysia left.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Troy.  
  
"Umm I don't know, what do you want to do?" playfully asked Serena.  
  
"Beats me," replied Troy.  
  
"Oh I'll beat you alright," screamed Serena as she poked Troy's nose and ran off.  
  
"Hey come back here," yelled Troy as he scurried after her.  
  
"No way not until you catch me," laughed Serena.  
  
"Fine Serena its time you met you demise," threatened Troy as he raced toward her.  
  
"That what you think," she retaliated. They ran through the apartment laughing and having a wonderful time until Serena grew tired and slowed. That's when Troy made his move he ran as fast as he could around the Dinning table he then got ahead of Serena but his plans failed he couldn't stop he ran straight into Serena knocking her over on the floor not only that but he fell also. So there they were on the floor breathing heavily. Troy quickly blushed when he realized where he had landed. He was right there eye to eye with the one girl he loved. Serena quickly blushed when she finally realized that Troy was well, on her. But yet she didn't resist from him being there. They just laid there like ice frozen in time for about two or three seconds until Troy made his move.  
  
"I love you," spoke Troy with pure sincerity.  
  
"I love you too" replied Serena with absolutely no trouble saying her words of truth. Troy's response was more spectacular that Serena could imagine. It was a kiss but not just any kiss it was a kiss from his heart and from his mind never in his life had Troy felt so complete. Serena kissed him back in neither kiss was naked babies with bows and arrows there wasn't even fireworks but there was one thing. And that was love yes, true love and nothing could destroy true love. They kissed for about seven to ten minutes. Eventually they stopped due to the fact that they were out of breath. Serena looked up into Troy's kind blue eyes and said, "I have never been in love so much, with anyone else but you." Troy smiled and kissed Serena on her lips.  
  
He then stood up and spoke, "sorry but I had to get up I was afraid of crushing you but I still love you and I always will." With the hearing of that Serena stood up and smiled.  
  
"You know Troy when is Malaysia going to be back?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm not really sure but let's enjoy the afternoon shall we?" insisted Troy putting on an irresistibly cute face. A huge smile grew upon Serena's pretty face.  
  
  
  
*And that's all folks and please review it really means a lot. Well, happy everything! C you all later bye! ! ! 


	8. An unwanted commitment

Why CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
*Wow I can't believe someone actually put my story on their favorites list! I was really shocked; also this chapter is going to be in Darien's POV ok well hope you enjoy.  
  
Darien sat up the sunlight coming from the window blinded his sight. He looked around at the desk at the end of the bed. It all seemed too familiar. To awkward, he looked at the diligent people outside. They seemed to all be with the ones they loved. Darien turned and glanced at his sleeping fiancé. She was beautiful but too ordinary. He then decided that it was useless for him to sit and mope in bed. He then thought of Serena how miserable she must fell because of him. No, he mustn't think of her not when his wedding is tonight. Camilla sat up "good morning" she spoke in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, hello dear how was your first night here?" asked Darien.  
  
"Swell," replied Camilla trying not to yawn. But she desperately failed at the attempt.  
  
"And what's swell supposed to mean?" wondered Darien.  
  
"Nothing sugar," she spoke trying to be extra sweet. "Um ok if you say so," confused Darien. Camilla laughed at Darien's dismay.  
  
"Well I better get started of breakfast," insisted Camilla.  
  
"Okay, I'll help," offered Darien.  
  
"That's what you think mister your staying right here I want to fix you something special," demanded Camilla.  
  
"Uh ok," agreed Darien. Now a little scared of his future wife.  
  
"Good," smiled Camilla. "I'll be back soon with your meal." She then left without Darien able to make another word. Darien just sat there, is life going to be like this when Camilla and get married? Darien thought to himself. He once again gazed out the window at the people around. They all seemed so happy, but they seemed to be so much happier when him and Serena were together. Could she be his true love? No, that is impossible Camilla is the only one, he thought. He looked around then slumped back down under the cobalt blue covers of the bed.  
  
"Camilla is the only woman for me and I will make sure of it," Whispered Darien in a tone of anger.  
  
Hours later at the Wedding recital,  
  
  
  
Darien sat in his chair by his personal mirror. He looked at his reflection it as cold and ruthless without Serena's loving light warm him, but it all didn't matter any more. He was going to marry and love Camilla even if it killed him. Just then a proud voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Darien it's time for you to walk down that beautiful isle," spoke his adoptive mother with nothing but joy.  
  
"Coming," replied Darien with a few more adjustments to his tie. And with that last statement he arose from his chair and headed toward the doorway. As he walked down the main hall, sudden flashbacks occurred. They were the precious moments that he and Serena had shared together. Darien tried to fight them but the more he fought the more they came. "I will not let you ruin my marriage Serena," enraged Darien. Bringing many stares of people to his attention. "What just wedding jitters you know how it is," He said trying to conceal his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah you think your losing it you should have seen me at my wedding," laughed the priest who was also headed to the recital. Darien passed through the many corridors of the church until he found the entrance to his spot of the church. He walked inside to his place then stood and waited for his bride to walk up the isle. Then organ began to play that well-known tune. And there she was elegantly walking up the isle step by step. Her white dress sparkled in the lights and eyes of the audience. Her red hair in curls pulled to a bun but only a few waved around her proud face. Her expensive sapphire earrings glistened as the world around her cheered this day of glory and commitment. Camilla finally reached the altar it seemed as if with every step her smile grew bigger. The priest began his speech. "Before we join these two wonderful people does anyone have any reason why these two people should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace?" but no one spoke up. Finally it came time for the big question. "Camilla do you take Darien as you lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," spoke Camilla with pride.  
  
"And Darien do you take Camilla as you lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath and let the words just roll from his tongue. "I, I, I, can't," mumbled Darien with honestly. He then ran from the recital right out the door hoping to find some way to find Serena. Darien then flagged a taxi and told it to hurry to Serena's house. Finally the taxi arrived Darien paid his fee and ran up the driveway. He approached the door and knocked. Serena's mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh hello Darien," greeted Mrs. Tsukino  
  
"Is Serena home?" asked Darien.  
  
"No I'm afraid she isn't she stayed with one of her friends last night," answered Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Oh, well can you tell me which one?" concerned Darien.  
  
"Her name was Malaysia," replied Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Okay thanks Mrs. Tsukino," Thanked Darien as he ran to find Serena.  
  
"Anytime Darien," she said watching Darien as he left.  
  
"I've got to find her, no matter what." Insisted Darien as he ran down the street. But wait, where could Serena be Darien had absolutely no idea where Malaysia lived what was he going to. But no matter what I must keep looking I have to find her I need her I love her. Darien just kept running he couldn't stop running not now not ever.  
  
  
  
*Presto now were cooking with Crisco (that's just a little joke). That chapter was for all of you who wanted Darien to regret his actions and don't worry he definitely will. I hope that you all have enjoyed my little story so far. . . . . . .  
  
. .  
  
-- 


	9. unworthy of my love

WHY chapter 9  
  
*Wow I've never written 9 chapters to a story before. Actually never written past ch4 but this one is so going to be different. Those of you who don't like the idea of Darien getting Serena back, don't worry Serena is now in love with Troy remember. Enjoy and remember to review!  
  
"Hey Troy do you think we could uh maybe go and get some ice cream please," begged Serena trying to be extra cute.  
  
"Umm maybe but, aren't we supposed to wait for Malaysia to get back," reminded Troy.  
  
"Yes, but you see we can uh leave her a note, oh come on Troy please?" pouted Serena.  
  
"Oh all right well go, but I get dibs on writing the note okay." Smirked Troy.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," agreed Serena.  
  
"Okay, then," said Troy as he began to write the note.  
  
"Yeah, were going out for ice cream," sang Serena as she danced around the apartment.  
  
"That girl," Troy whispered to himself as he signed the letter. Troy called for Serena and the two left for the ice cream parlor hand in hand. As they were walking to the ice cream parlor Serena rested her head on Troy's shoulder. At first he was rather startled, but then he calmed and decided not to resist Serena's affection. Eventually they made it to the ice cream parlor. Serena ordered a double-chocolate fudge sundae with a side of caramel and Troy well after Serena's order he could only afford a glass of water. He was even to broke to get some ice cubes for it.  
  
  
  
Mean while where Darien is running down the street. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
"No need to worry Serena I'll find you, I promise, I will get you back." Murmured Darien as he ran. He kept running until he reached the town center where you could find any store in Tokyo that you could imagine. Darien looked around and thought to himself, if I were Serena where would I be hmm, well it has to be some place filled with food knowing Serena. But the question is what place? Well better just start at the ice cream parlor everyday a three-thirty she this odd ice cream craving. Oh, well, it doesn't hurt to try. Darien glanced inside the shop window. "There she is I've found her, I've found Serena," he yelled with excitement. Darien jogged to the door and walked inside. He walked in the direction where Serena was happily enjoying her sundae. Serena looked up when she felt foreign eyes caress her. That's when she saw him His big blue eyes shining brightly at her. She used to see this wonderful man filled with love. A man that shown nothing but sincerity toward her but that was no longer true. Serena now saw a cruel heartless man under those eyes and smile. The halo that once appeared above his head was now gone from her heard and heart. Never more would she see is face and be happy not now not ever again. Darien slowly walked over to his once delightful Bunny who now stared at him with a vicious glare. "Hey Serena, I'm really sorry I was wondering uh if we could uh get back together," asked Darien now feeling a little nervous.  
  
"What do you mean WE?" asked Serena raising her tone.  
  
"Look Serena I'm really sorry, really." pleaded Darien.  
  
"Your sorry," yelled Serena wanting to beat the hell out of the demon, who now begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Serena I can make it up to you really I can," Darien pleaded once more. He looked at Serena who looked at him like She was a cheetah going for the kill. Serena just stood there with the pain and anger bottled up inside her petite body. "Serena I." started Darien but was cut off by Serena's reply to his last statement.  
  
"I am going to Serena you, you inconsiderate moron," insulted Serena.  
  
"But I know now that I can't go on without you, you are my whole solar system," said Darien trying to get on Serena's good side.  
  
"You NOW know after all we've been through together how can you NOW know are you mentally retarded or something?" screamed Serena.  
  
"Bunny don't do this," pleaded Darien once more. Troy just sat there very shocked and confused he decided to stay neutral but if things became tough for Serena he would fight for her, but right now she is in no peril.  
  
"Don't you BUNNY me," angered Serena. Tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Buh," started Darien once more but was unable to finish.  
  
"SHUT UP! And leave me alone FOREVER," cried Serena.  
  
'But I love you," continued Darien.  
  
"If you loved me you would have never broken my heart," screamed Serena. And with those last words Serena gathered up her last bit of courage and picked up her bowl of ice cream and threw it right at Darien's face. Bulls-eye! Right in the face it hit. That practice of throwing her tiara at villains really helped. The sight was spectacular Darien stumbled around so much that eventually he landed in the garbage bin. Gross! Everyone laughed at the sight of Serena's ex, covered in SUNDAE in a GARBAGE bin. "Come on Troy were leaving," huffed Serena as she dragged Troy out the shop door. But That wasn't the end of it oh no on her way out she screamed, "Darien if you ever come with in five feet of me or anyone related to me I'll sue you hear me!"  
  
  
  
*That's the END of chapter 9 hope you liked my Darien SUNDAE he he he. I hope to get chapter 10 written soon. Yes that's right I don't plan a head. Anyways hope that you liked it and please review whether you liked it or not. 


	10. Battle disrupting my Dinner

~Why chapter 10~  
  
*Yeah chapter 9 was a total success with you guys. Well I'm glad to hear you like it. Well wonder what this chapter is going to be about? No I haven't written it yet; well I better stop flapping my jaws, and start writing chapter ten. And please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena and Troy continued to walk down the sidewalk, Serena eventually calmed down and Troy figured it was now safe to talk. He considerably took Serena's anger seriously, having the knowledge of the argument Serena put up with Darien. Ooh and boy did he lose, thought Troy, with a terrified looked on his face. He turned to Serena who was obviously was still enraged, but not as much as before. She seemed to be off in her own world. Eventually he found the hopefully right words to say.  
  
"Wow Serena you really told him off," He said sheepishly, a little afraid of Serena's temper but who wouldn't be.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, well I hope because of that little scene I made you aren't afraid of me," declared Serena.  
  
"Me? Afraid of you, no way," lied Troy.  
  
"Okay good," she laughed. If only you knew, She thought. If only I could tell you, if you knew the powers I have, you would be scared, Serena thought again.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Troy.  
  
"Well first of all, sorry but I think I'd better be getting home considering it's near dusk and my mom may start to worry," Serena told.  
  
"Yeah, good point, well do you want me to walk you home?" asked Troy.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, really I live not too far from here," insisted Serena.  
  
"Okay, since you insist," agreed Troy as he said good-bye to his princess.  
  
"Serena did anyone ever tell you that you look like a princess?" asked Troy.  
  
"No, never, why?" lied Serena. If only he knew the truth, She thought.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," replied Troy.  
  
"Well I'd better get going before dark," remarked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, bye, PRINCESS," Troy grinned. Serena turned deep red, never in her life had she blushed such a red.  
  
"Bye," yelled Serena. And just as that she was off running her way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home," yelled Serena as She opened the front door.  
  
"Hi, sweetie, Dinner will be ready soon," greeted Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Okay, mom I'll be in my room," Replied Serena heading for the stairs. Serena found her room and walked inside. She looked at all her stuffed bunnies and how they were in a neat little row. She picked up her picture of her and Darien and gently she moved her fingers across it. She processed al the data in her mind then knowing what she removed the picture from the frame and tore it to shreds. That picture was taken only about three or four days ago, and that very same day he said that we would be together forever, Serena thought to herself. "Forever," murmured Serena. "Well it looks like showed you forever," yelled Serena at the shreds of Darien on the carpet.  
  
"Serena what on the moon are you yelling at?" demanded Luna as she walked in the bedroom door, still licking her lips from her tuna dinner.  
  
"Darien dumped me for another woman, dumped her at the wedding, then came back and asked me for forgiveness," cried Serena.  
  
"Oh, my, why would Darien do such a thing?" asked Luna.  
  
"I don't know," Serena whined.  
  
"Well did you forgive him?" wondered Luna.  
  
"Certainly not do you think he deserved it?" implied Serena angrily.  
  
"Well I was just wondering." Hissed Luna.  
  
"Hey, I met this boy named Troy yesterday, and he's going to start going to my school, and also he says that I look like a princess," Serena blushed.  
  
"Serena have you gone mad or something you ARE a princess," angered Luna.  
  
"I know that Luna it's just that oh, I don't know," frustrated Serena.  
  
"Serena I know that you know, you just don't want to tell me, do you think I was born yesterday or something?" asked Luna.  
  
"No Luna I don't," spoke Serena.  
  
"Okay well. . . . ." started Luna, but she was interrupted by Serena's Mother.  
  
"Serena supper time," acknowledged Serena's Mother.  
  
"Yeah food," screamed Serena as she ran for the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Serena have a seat at the table while I fix you a plate," smiled her mother as she headed for the oven. They ate dinner peacefully until the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," hollered Serena as she ran for the telephone. "Tsukino residence," greeted Serena into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Serena it's me Amy we need you at the park statue pronto," explained Amy.  
  
"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible," replied Serena. The two hung up the telephone. "Mom Dad I love you and I'm going over to Amy's for a sleep over okay and I'll see you sometime tomorrow," explained Serena. And before her parents say another word Serena grabbed her sleeping Luna and ran out the door.  
  
"Serena what is the meaning of this?" hissed Luna questionably.  
  
"Sailor business," She said as she ran down the street.  
  
"Oh, well why didn't you say so before we left the house?" asked Luna.  
  
"Well DUH my parents were right there you know as well as I do that they mustn't know my secret," cocked Serena.  
  
"Okay Serena you didn't have to get all personal about it," told Luna. The arrived at the park statue where the battle was taking place and immediately Serena yelled,  
  
"Moon crystal power!" As soon as she was transformed she headed for the battle. "Stop right there" yelled Sailor Moon with might.  
  
* And that's all folks, well for chapter 10 anyhow I hope you like it once more. All I can say is I am very, very pleased with all the reviews I have been receiving lately. It seems that so many of you like my story and I thank you for taking time out of you day to read it. Well can't sit here and talk all day even though I would like to, so PLEASE review. 


	11. The girls meet Troy Queen Serenity arri...

Why chapter 11  
  
*Hello well for once I'm not going to sit here and talk you ears off. So well here is Chapter 11 enjoy! And please remember to review.  
  
  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in the Moon I shall punish you!!" shouted Sailor Moon as she jumped down from the statue.  
  
"I don't care who you are I'll destroy you anyhow," yelled the demon.  
  
"Oh yeah, have a taste of this," defended Sailor Mars while sending a huge blast of fire at the demon.  
  
"Here let me help you Mars, JUPITER THUNDER," hollered Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me," yelled Sailor Venus as she wrapped her love chain around the enemy.  
  
"You all think your so smart well try this," yelled the Demon throwing a blast of energy at the senshi.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" yelled the senshi in terror.  
  
"Sailor Moon you must get up and fight" hissed Luna at the fallen Sailor Moon.  
  
"Okay Luna, I wont let you down," Promised Sailor moon.  
  
"Good now fight Sailor Moon put your heart and Mind to it," preached Luna.  
  
"In the name of the Moon I will vanquish you!" screamed Sailor Moon. Waving her moon wand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed the demon in pain, as it Became moon dust.  
  
"Yeah!" screamed Sailor Moon and the senshi joyously.  
  
"Yes, he's moon dusted," sang Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wow, Sailor Moon did some thing right for once" teased Sailor Mars  
  
"Hey, I do things right ALL the time," retorted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah like the time when we were battling Queen Beryl, and then we all died but you, yeah princess you're a real great leader," laughed Sailor Mars.  
  
"I am too a great leader," cried Sailor moon as she turned back into Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Am not," argued Mars turning back to Rei Hino. The rest of the senshi just stared at Rei and Serena as the transformed back into normal teenagers.  
  
"I bet I'm a much better leader than you Rei," snarled Serena.  
  
"Your on" agreed Rei.  
  
"They'll never learn," sighed Amy.  
  
"Amen on that," agreed Lita.  
  
"Yeah," commented Mina.  
  
"huhh," sighed the senshi in unison.  
  
"I am the best face it Rei your jealous," smirked Serena.  
  
"Ha, not in a million millenniums Serena," growled Rei.  
  
"Ha ah ha, your jealous," Laughed Serena.  
  
"No, I'm frustrated Serena and I am tired of the under qualified personal getting the job," yelled Rei.  
  
"Oh Rei why are you so mean you always have to ruin every moment of glory I have," cried Serena. "Weeaaaaaahhhh," balled Serena again.  
  
"You know Rei I really think this time you were too harsh on Serena," scolded Lita.  
  
"So, she's a baby and needs to grow up," spoke Rei heartlessly.  
  
"Rei shame on you, you shouldn't be so hard on Serena, what did she ever do to you?" commented Mina. Serena stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"Hey you guys look it's Troy," gleamed Serena.  
  
"Who?" asked Lita looking over where Serena was running.  
  
"Hey, Troy," yelled Serena as she ran to him. Troy looked up responding to the call of his name and then he saw her. Serena his one and only princess he thought as he headed toward her.  
  
"Hi Serena," Greeted Troy.  
  
"Hello Troy," smiled Serena cheerfully.  
  
"So what are you up to princess," flirted Troy.  
  
"Oh nothing after going home and eating supper My friend Amy called for a get together so that's why I'm here and I want you to meet some of my friends," answered Serena.  
  
"Cool, where are they?" wondered Troy.  
  
"Hey, you girls get down here I want you to meet someone special," hollered Serena.  
  
"Were coming Serena give a break it's been a long day and you know very well what I mean," answered Rei before any of the other girls could make a sound. They all ran up the hillside until they reached the area where Troy and Serena were waiting.  
  
"It's about time," harassed Serena humorously.  
  
"So Serena aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend," encouraged Rei.  
  
"Yes I'm working on it," snarled Serena. Troy sweat dropped.  
  
"Well girls I would like to introduce to you.. Troy," spoke Serena with pride.  
  
"Well Troy I'm Amy and any friend of Serena is a friend of us," spoke the young blue haired girl.  
  
"Umm actually were not friends were going out," commented Serena shyly.  
  
"What," shocked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm Rei, and Serena what about Darien?" questioned the raven-haired girl.  
  
"I'm Lita and yeah Serena did you forget Darien?" asked the tall girl with auburn color hair.  
  
"Oh silly me I'm Mina I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mina," spoke the pretty blonde.  
  
"Well you see.. Darien dumped me for some other woman his age," sobbed Serena.  
  
"But why," asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know nor care," replied Serena in tears.  
  
"No matter how hard I try I can never seem to change your destiny," came a voice from beyond.  
  
"Who said that," asked Lita sternly.  
  
"Lita don't worry it's me Queen Serenity," came the voice.  
  
"What Mother, where," cried Serena.  
  
"Look up I'm just coming down be patient," Serenity answered. At this point Troy was on the verge of fainting with the sights of the tiny woman floating from the sky.  
  
"So Mother what brings you back this time?" asked Serena.  
  
"More past information Dear," sighed Serenity.  
  
"Oh, well what is it?" questioned Amy.  
  
"This time it's Troy's past," replied Serenity.  
  
"Wow was Troy on the Moon too," asked Mina.  
  
"Yes actually he was," she answered.  
  
"I thought he seemed a bit peculiar," spoke up Luna. And with the sound of hearing a CAT speak ENGLISH Troy officially fainted.  
  
"Troy oh no someone catch him," freaked Serena. The girls all ran over to him.  
  
"He seems fine I assume he just fainted," assured Amy the only one who had qualifications to be a great doctor.  
  
"Are you sure?" worried Serena.  
  
"Yes Serena He'll be quite fine now let's find out what Serenity has to tell us," insisted Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*He, He, well that's chapter 11, I hope you liked it. PLEASE review I beg you. 


	12. In the past

*~WHY chapter 12~*  
  
  
  
*Well this is my chapter 12. I love the idea for this chapter; even though I don't have it yet but that's ok I'm sure it will be good. Well in the mean time I hope you enjoy reading this story, and I hope you continue to read. Well read and Please review..  
  
  
  
Serena sat there confused at the thought of Troy also having a past on the Moon Kingdom. Nothing made sense anymore but did it make it ever make sense? Those questions went unanswered as Serena sat there in her own little world, left to drown in her thoughts. She glanced over toward Troy, His face blank of any expression whatsoever. Serena smiled she knew the feelings for him were true, but how true were they, could she handle the past that she and Troy once had experienced.  
  
"Serena are you feeling okay?" asked Amy over the commotion.  
  
"Yeah just a little confused, I mean I thought my destiny was with Darien but now that it is with another I'm so lost why didn't Mother tell me all this?" stressed Serena.  
  
"I know you may be confused, but it'll all be okay things happen for a reason and the never give us too many things to handle you will be fine," cheered Amy trying not to confuse Serena with big words.  
  
"Thanks Amy, I don't know where I would be without you," smiled Serena.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly you know you are just as capable on your own as you are with me," replied Amy trying not to be too self-centered.  
  
"Hey guys I think Troy is coming to," spoke Rei.  
  
"Really, whew I thought he died," exaggerated Mina.  
  
"Oh Mina, you know very well he was alive he had a pulse," explained Amy being the usual know-it-all.  
  
"UHH, where am I," moaned Troy a little confused.  
  
"You passed out," blurted Lita.  
  
"Now shall I reveal Troy's forgotten past?" Asked Serenity growing impatient.  
  
"Sure I want to know really badly," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Well ok then Pluto come down here it is time," called Serenity to the starry blue sky.  
  
"Coming my Queen," came a voice. Troy freaked out and hid behind Serena, Serena laughed at his fear. Then came a flash of light, everyone covered their eyes, the wind blew stronger and before them all Sailor Pluto appeared.  
  
"Well now it's been a while," said Sailor Pluto with gratitude.  
  
"Yes, it certainly has," greeted Queen Serenity.  
  
"So what do you have in mind this time, my Queen?" Asked Pluto with respect.  
  
"A flashback in time, that will show Serena and her friends the truth that should have been revealed a long time ago," Informed Serenity.  
  
"It will be done," promised Pluto. And with those last words Sailor Pluto raised her staff spoke a few words with strength and twirled the staff. The sky wove and swirled around them. Eventually they settled but there weren't on the earth anymore now the setting was a blue gray. They couldn't believe they had been put on the Moon in a matter of seconds.  
  
"So what do you think Troy?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Uh." replied Troy unable to say anything else.  
  
"Thank you Pluto for you help you may stay if you like," Thanked Serenity.  
  
"Okay I suppose I could stay, I really have nothing else better to do, thank you my Queen," spoke Sailor Pluto modestly.  
  
"Okay, and Pluto must I tell you a hundred times please call me Serenity," insisted the Queen.  
  
"If you insist," replied Pluto.  
  
"So what is there that we need to know," interrupted Serena.  
  
"Well as you all now know Serena and Troy both have a past on the Moon," reminded Serenity.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay here we go, a long time ago when the Moon was, well pretty young, Serena and Darien were destined to be married," Serenity paused. "But then just a few weeks before the wedding princess Serena met a young man by the name of Troy Leigh." Serenity paused again leaving time for the new information to soak in their heads. "It didn't take long for this relationship to bloom personally I was rather disturbed at the thought of Serena falling for one of my servants, but I decided to give the boy a chance since he meant so much to my beloved daughter," She explained. "He was a very nice boy, but there was one problem, Darien had no idea of the affair and the day that Serena tried to tell him was the day of their demise," Serenity stopped for a moment as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Serena was determined to tell Darien the truth of her sin even if it meant her death," the tears were falling heavily as Serenity continued. "Why didn't she just tell him before then she wouldn't have to fight like this, but I had to save her. Serena was my daughter but she was more she was like my entire solar system and I felt nothing could take her away, but I was wrong," sniffed Serenity blaming herself for the tragedy.  
  
"It's okay mother you did the best you could, you did no wrong, stop blaming yourself," raised Serena bravely.  
  
"That may be but I still allowed you to make a few wrong decisions that I should have led to you to correct them, I made a huge mistake letting you be with Troy without breaking up with Darien first, and now, and now YOU have to suffer from my ignorance," Serenity blurted out hardly taking a breath between words.  
  
"It's ok Serenity accidents and mistakes happen whether we could prevent them or not you can't change your destiny whether you wanted to or not I mean think about even in the future Serena and I are still together," soothed Troy.  
  
"Yes well that may be but I still feel like I could have stopped this madness," wished Serenity.  
  
"Sure you could have, but maybe this all happened for a reason," commented Sailor Pluto.  
  
  
  
*Well that's all for now. Please review and remember I like to hear you opinions so I will remind you PLEASE review... =) later! 


	13. Serenity states her leave

~Why chapter 13~  
  
*Hello again it's been while since I've written my last chapter, but that's okay so well here it is!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon 'cry'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to send Reviews of pity go ahead.  
  
  
  
"Yes, things do happen for a reason, but this happened at the cost of stupidity," replied the Queen. Serena looked over at her Mother, She was filled with mahatma, Some day Serena was to be Queen, sure Serena love the idea of being in power but she wasn't sure if she could carryout the duties as well as her mother had done. Serenity was pure peace there wasn't a bone of hatred in her body She was complete grace, but Serena on the other hand was clumsy and naïve, but on the bright side she could handle herself rather well in a 'sticky' situation.  
  
"Serenity, may I ask something of you?" asked troy."  
  
"Certainly," She answered back.  
  
"What did you mean by the girls having to fight?" wondered Troy.  
  
"Well you know the sailor senshi right," asked Serenity.  
  
"Yeah," replied Troy.  
  
"Well you looking at them," answered Rei sarcastically before Serenity could speak.  
  
"What you no way," laughed Troy.  
  
"Oh, yeah," growled Rei angrily.  
  
"Yeah," snapped troy.  
  
"Fine then have it your way I'll just have to prove it to you then," and before anyone could move Rei shouted her words of truth. "MARS STAR POWER!" Rei yelled her words like a cheetah chasing its dinner. In a beautiful flash of colors such as red and purple the young raven-haired girls became the warrior known as Sailor Mars. And troy on his part was so shocked that he couldn't even speak.  
  
"So mister know it all what do you think now," sassed Rei now in sacred Mars uniform. Troy just sat there quite speechless with his eyes wide open and jaw to the floor. Serenity sighed as Sailor mars the one she knew as the silent peaceful princess who had many friends because she was so kind to others, but obviously being on earth must have affected her attitude because she was no longer the sweet princess Serenity had once known but now she was this pigheaded twit who enjoyed basking in glory at the cost of others. That thought made Serenity frown in disappointment.  
  
Finally Troy gained his ability to speak and the words he spoke greatly surprised Rei instead of the expected words of insults they where unexpected words of kindness. "Rei maybe I should have believed you and I'm sorry and that bow suits you well," Rei's face became as red as her broach fixed on the middle of her purple bow.  
  
"Oh, really thank you," She replied in an embarrassed tone. Serenity giggled at Rei's Dismay.  
  
Serenity turned her head towards Pluto and said, "Sailor Pluto it's been very kind of you to stay with us don't think I didn't know about you lying about 'not having anything better to do be doing' because I know that you had to guard the gate of time, but I'm not angry at you because well, I wanted you to be here." Sailor Pluto slightly blushed at the truth of the Queen knowing that she had fibbed. "I'm sorry Pluto, it's been fun and all be we really must leave now."  
  
"Yes, your highness," replied Pluto being very obedient of the Queen. And just after Pluto finished her sentence she snapped her fingers and presto they were back on the lovely planet Earth.  
  
Troy looked around, "ugh, I'll never get used to time travel," he spoke groggily.  
  
"Well now everyone I must go, unfortunately my time here has run out," sighed Serenity.  
  
"Aw, no please don't leave Mother," Whined Serena.  
  
"I have no choice Serena goodbye," Serenity spoke solemnly. And then she faded away with a slight wave goodbye to her daughter and friends Pluto followed.  
  
"Goodbye Mother," cried Serena as she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Serena don't cry you will see her again I just hope when you do it isn't because well you know what I mean," soothed Troy.  
  
"Yes I do, goodbye Mother until we meet again," Serena stood up and looked up at the starry sky changing to dawn an then she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
*Well this chapter is pretty short but oh well. Please do review, and the reason why this chapter took so long is because school really complicates my life. 


	14. author's comment please read very import...

~Why authors comment~  
  
Okay for a chapter(s) I really don't know yet I am going to introduce a new character and I was on the Internet searching for female names meaning moon and so as I continue, Serena and Troy's daughter comes from the future maybe well something like that and I am having trouble picking a name so I would really appreciate if you pick your favorite name and tell me in a review maybe that will help my decision cause my friends really aren't helping me on me decision.  
  
  
  
Okay here are the name choices...  
  
NAME~~~MEANING OF NAME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amaris ~ Child of the Moon  
  
Mika ~ New Moon  
  
Chandrika ~ Moonlight  
  
Cynthia ~ Goddess of the Moon  
  
Delia ~ Goddess of the Moon  
  
Mahina ~ Moon  
  
Mikazuki ~ Moon of the third night  
  
Phoebe ~ Goddess of the Moon  
  
Selena ~ Moon  
  
Vidula ~ The Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well there are you choices pick your favorite one and I might use it. it depends on the ones my friends picked along with your choice because I am going to tally the votes okay bye.. 


	15. Rei's dispute and a mysterious new perso...

~Why chapter 14~  
  
*Okay well now I am getting on to chapter 14, yeah. I am really slacking on getting these chapters in I know but my average is about one a week so it isn't too bad I am still accepting reviews with your favorite names in them ('just letting you know') well now on to the new chapter, please review!  
  
  
  
Serena was looking up at the starry sky her thoughts were vacant but normal (in Serena terms). Her thoughts were repetitive and fluent all based on the same subjects, Her Mother, Troy, and about her life if it were 'normal'. No one understood but that was okay but it would help if she could just tell the world that she has too much responsibility on her hands for only being fourteen. Troy came over and put his arm around Serena, he was warm and comforting, but not enough to erase her pain.  
  
"Serena," Troy spoke a little confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was that real or a dream?" He questioned yet again confused.  
  
"No, it wasn't but sometimes I wish it were," replied Serena in sorrow, with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Why?" he asked more confused than ever.  
  
"Because it's so hard to just wake up one day and find out you're a princess and that you have custom duties to protect earth and its people instead of being the teenager you 'thought' you were or were supposed to be," Serena cried while falling into Troy's strong arms.  
  
"It's all going to be alright," he comforted while Serena sobbed.  
  
"I certainly hope so," she sniffed while looking up into his dreamy blue eyes. (an. Drool, Troy is based off a real life person, major drool)  
  
Troy looked back down at Serena he found her saddened face absolutely irresistible. So he leaned down a bit a kissed Serena gently on her rosy pink lips. They were sweet like sugar or some kind of exotic fruit. It was cherry or grape but whatever the flavor of lip-gloss it sure tasted well.  
  
"Um.hello did you forget there was other people around or what?" Rei commented feeling as if she was going to puke.  
  
They broke their kiss and looked at Rei angry and jealous, Rei was jealous, always was and probably always will be, Serena was never mean to Rei so why was Rei always so mean to her.  
  
"Rei can I as something of you?" asked Serena trying to be calm.  
  
"What?" Rei snubbed.  
  
"Why are you always so mean all these years of knowing you I have never raised my voice with you and everyday we are together you are just down right cruel," yelled Serena trying to hold her temper but she just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Rei was stumped never in her life had Serena ever fought back like that.  
  
"Well, I am waiting," hissed Serena.  
  
Rei finally decided it was time to tell her how she felt.  
  
"You really want to know, do you?" angered Rei.  
  
"Yes I do," replied Serena.  
  
"Well it's because your always the one who falls in love your always the one who the guys like they don't like me they like you, and then when I found out I was Sailor Mars I thought I would get along with others better but then no that wasn't going to work since YOU were Sailor Moon the LEADER," Rei stopped her yelling to catch her breath.  
  
"Well Rei I am sorry you feel that was but being mean and jealous isn't going to help you much," Serena replied angry but keeping her 'cool'.  
  
Rei stood there as she fell to her knees, catching her breath.  
  
The other girls and Troy were just staring at Serena and Rei and for once Serena wasn't crying during their argument.  
  
"Rei I am not going to stoop to your level this time," spoke Serena softly as she walked over to Rei and cradled her in her arms.  
  
Rei was startled because Serena was immature and she had expected a slap or punch, but she felt happy and carefree in Serena's warm arms.  
  
"You see Rei you don't have to always be so mean I know you get your fiery temper from you planet Mars but you don't have to always hold your reputation," Serena spoke softly.  
  
Rei sighed her world seemed to fall apart no one knew but that was okay because she had friends to love and care for her.  
  
"I know Serena but sometimes I just can't control it really it's like I am the fire," Rei Replied.  
  
"Hmm that's quite interesting," remarked Amy now pondering the explanation.  
  
"Yes, but it is late we'd be best to go home and get some rest," added Lita.  
  
"Good idea," yawned Mina.  
  
"We I guess we would be departing now," spoke Amy using big words causing Serena to raise an eyebrow.  
  
They all said their goodbyes and ran home leaving nothing but an empty street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was walking her way home along with her semi-friendly cat companion Luna.  
  
"Br. sure is chilly tonight," commented Serena.  
  
"Yes even with my fur coat I can feel it, strange," replied Luna getting suspicious.  
  
"Well lets forget the weather and get on home," answered Serena.  
  
"Good idea," replied Luna.  
  
(Later) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom Luna and I are home," yelled Serena as her voice echoed through the quiet house.  
  
"I hear you Serena you don't have to yell," replied Irene.  
  
"Guess what dear there is someone here I would like you to meet," Irene spoke again.  
  
  
  
*Hey that is where I am going to leave you there. And you may want to get your favorite names put in soon because I really need them, well please review. I f it isn't too hard I would like 55 reviews by the next chapter but hey I can dream cant I. 


	16. The Mischievous mika

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why chapter 15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Well I got the 55 reviews I wanted so. here is that new chapter I promised.  
  
And the name I picked is. well you will just have to read to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What a visitor cool, well I'm going to go clean up so I can be looking my best okay mom," replied Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Alright dear you take as long as you feel necessary," answered Irene.  
  
*  
  
"Okay mom see you in a little bit," yelled Serena ending the conversation as she ran up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Hmm. a visitor a 9:37 at night, interesting, Luna thought as her and Serena headed up to her room.  
  
*  
  
Serena turned on her bath water; it's like an aqua paradise, she thought stepping in.  
  
*  
  
She was in for about ten minutes doing her best not to take too much time and keep her guest waiting.  
  
*  
  
Serena quickly washed her hair and used her favorite scented conditioner.  
  
*  
  
She was now ready to rinse the conditioner and step out of the tub.  
  
*  
  
Serena slowly stood up and quickly grabbed her towel and gently wrapped it around her thin waist.  
  
*  
  
She stepped out of the tub doing her best to keep balance between her and the floor.  
  
*  
  
Serena headed for her room and quickly slipped on her favorite summer dress, it was pink with little moons and stars. And lets not her forget her pastel pink socks that matched her dress.  
  
*  
  
She grabbed Luna who was once sleeping on her bed and headed down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
She walked into the family room, then she was startled to find a small little girl eating 'her' cookies and cake and man was that kid really chomping away.  
  
*  
  
Serena looked at her more closely She had violet hair that was absolutely intriguing. Her eyes were the purist of sapphire blue, and her hair was like her own except she had the two buns and then the rest or her hair was down.  
  
*  
  
"Hello little girl what is your name?" Serena asked trying to be polite.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, My name it is.Mika, and yours?" replied the little girl with an angelic smile.  
  
*  
  
"Me, I am Serena," She said with a kind smile.  
  
*  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Mika," Serena spoke again.  
  
*  
  
"Yes, you to," replied Mika.  
  
*  
  
Serena found it rather strange how this girl at such a young age could speak so proper.  
  
*  
  
"So. Mika where are you from?" asked Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Crys.uh, Christian, Columbia," replied Mika almost slipping.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, and where is that?" questioned Serena slyly.  
  
*  
  
"Well, if you paid any attention in geography you might have known," smirked Mika sticking her tongue out at Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Err, little brat!" enraged Serena as she ran after Mika.  
  
*  
  
But before Serena could take a single step Irene walked in the room.  
  
*  
  
Serena quickly realized her mother's presence and decided it was best that she calm down.  
  
*  
  
"Hello Mother," Greeted Serena gleefully acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
*  
  
"I see you two have been acquainted," smiled Irene pleasantly.  
  
*  
  
"Yep," replied Serena.  
  
*  
  
"It's yes," corrected Mika.  
  
*  
  
"Whatever, runt," scowled Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Serena I will not tolerate you treating our guest like yesterdays garbage," angered Irena at her daughters' rudeness.  
  
*  
  
"Sorry Mother," Serena replied solemnly as she bowed her head.  
  
*  
  
"Would any one like some green tea and coffee cake?" perked Irene.  
  
*  
  
Serena and Mika both replied a yes, and Irene went off to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
"Ha! I easily got you in trouble," teased Mika.  
  
*  
  
"Be quiet, runt or I will have to hurt you," threatened Serena thinking of becoming super Sailor Moon. Se laughed evilly at the thought of the little twerp scrambling for her life.  
  
*  
  
"The only way you could hurt me is by you looks," snared Mika.  
  
*  
  
"You think that I'm ugly have you looked in a mirror lately, oh wait you can't because every time you try it breaks before you even get a chance to get a glimpse," laughed Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Not true," cried Mika.  
  
*  
  
Serena just laughed in victory.  
  
*  
  
Mika started to cry she was only five years of age and Serena was being quite mean.  
  
*  
  
Serena stopped her basks of glory when she noticed Mika crying.  
  
*  
  
"Oh stop sobbing please, I, I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so sorry," sympathized Serena.  
  
*  
  
Mike stopped and looked up at Serena her teary eyes glistened in the light.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yeah, there is chapter fifteen I really hope you liked it and if you don't sorry I can't please them all. Please review and I would like at least 60 or else I WILL NOT continue. * * ~Later~ 


	17. Lunas' Frustration

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
****************************~Why~chapter~16~***************************  
  
*  
  
*Hey peoples. what's up here is the new chapter! Please review!  
  
*  
  
Serena looked into Mika's eyes, she was so cute and yet so irresistible Serena just had to admit her wrong, which she rarely does.  
  
"Mika?" Serena spoke in an utmost motherly tone.  
  
*  
  
"Yes?" She replied rubbing her eye with her tiny hand.  
  
*  
  
"Mika I am so sorry for being so harsh on you," admitted Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Okay," replied Mika in an adorable cute squeaky voice.  
  
*  
  
Serena kneeled down to where she was eye to eye with Mika and spoke, "Friends?"  
  
*  
  
Mika smiled and jumped into Serena's arms, Serena embraced her and Mika's reply was rather pleasing, "Best Friends," Her cute squeaky voice made Serena giggle.  
  
*  
  
"Good cause. tomorrow we are going for ice cream," cheered Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah," happily replied Mika squeezing tighter on Serena causing her to choke.  
  
*  
  
Irene walked into the room Green Tea and cake in her hands.  
  
*  
  
"Looks like you two are having fun," Irene commented while placing tea and coffee cake if front of them.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we're going out to get some ice cream together," acknowledged Mika.  
  
*  
  
"That sounds nice," replied Irene.  
  
*  
  
"So Mom I'm uh. kinda broke so could you please spare a twenty?" pleaded Serena giving her the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
*  
  
Irene and Mika dropped to the floor even though this wasn't uncommon for Serena to 'beg' for money.  
  
*  
  
"Serena, you know, you really should hesitate to agree to do things if you have no money to do them," scolded Irene.  
  
*  
  
"Sorry," sulked Serena.  
  
*  
  
Irene just sighed and handed Serena the twenty.  
  
*  
  
Serena took the money hastily and scurried off to her room.  
  
*  
  
There, Luna who was busy pondering about their mysterious guest greeted her.  
  
*  
  
"You know Serena that girl seem oddly familiar," Luna spoke.  
  
*  
  
"Yes, I noticed that too, you think she was maybe. part of my past?" wondered Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Who knows there is so much we don't know," replied Luna.  
  
*  
  
"Yes but I get this comfortable feeling when I am around her its like I know her, like I am a part of her," Serena explained.  
  
*  
  
Luna stood there like a statue and then a conclusion appeared in her mind.  
  
*  
  
"What if she isn't from the past, but from the future," told Luna.  
  
*  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" giggled Serena.  
  
*  
  
"Serena I'm serious," scolded Luna, " besides that could explain the hairstyle," specified Luna.  
  
*  
  
Serena blushed at the insult.  
  
*  
  
"That may be, but I still don't believe she is from the future, that idea is ridiculous," Serena argued.  
  
*  
  
"Serena have you learned nothing from your life experiences," preached Luna.  
  
*  
  
"." Replied Serena, was too stumped to speak.  
  
*  
  
"Maybe we let the girls and Troy into this," sighed Luna in frustration.  
*Okay this chapter was short and it took me a while to get out because my brother decided to give the computer a bath so you can thank him for the delay! And please don't forget to review. 


	18. Sunday?

*****************************Why chapter 17******************************  
  
* So. here is chapter 17 enjoy! Don't forget to review.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Serena, Serena; Serena will you please wake up before your late for school," Tempered Luna.  
  
*  
  
Serena's eyes shot open; she sat up rapidly at Luna's angry tone.  
  
*  
  
"Gees, Luna so what if I'm late it isn't like its' anything new," stated Serena as she crawled out of bed in a rather unusual mood.  
  
*  
  
Luna just blinked at Serena's firm well-spoken words, "I believe she's growing up," gasped Luna.  
  
*  
  
Serena stood up and smiled at the naïve cat, she turned and headed to the door, but let out a few words first, "by the way, today is Sunday. no school," she giggled and went downstairs to scarf her breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Luna blinked again, she was frazzled by SERENA, Artemis and the other girls would never let her live this one down.  
  
*  
  
Luna was puzzled, how could she live through this, she still couldn't believe that for once Serena was on top of things, but how?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning Mother," Serena greeted pleasantly.  
  
* Irene turned around and about fainted and about fainted, at the acknowledgement that her daughter was actually awake at 7:15 on a SUNDAY.  
  
*  
  
"He.ll.o Dear," Irene chocked out.  
  
* "Hi mom, I am going out for a morning stroll ok?" Serena insisted.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, honey," replied Irene still in shock.  
  
*  
  
Serena crept into the living room where Mika was sleeping like a precious angel.  
  
*  
  
She grabbed her pink sneakers and left out the front door.  
  
*  
  
It seemed so strange being up so early on a Sunday, but whatever the feeling was, Serena liked it.  
  
*  
  
Hmm. where should I go, Serena thought to herself; ah, I know, I think I'll go visit Andrew at the arcade.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Hey everyone, its been a while I know but school takes over my life, and sorry about taking so long. Please review and tell me what ya think! ^-^ 


	19. Andrews illness

************************************************************************ *******************************Why chapter 18****************************  
  
Hey everyone, sure has been a while. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I know my writing quality really has gone down hill, but I have been pretty busy. I have a few words to say before you read this chapter. This is for all of you who take time from your busy lives to read what I make and whenever you send me a review it makes me smile to see that someone actually cares enough to send a review. And now to the action!  
  
Serena walked closer and closer to the arcade, the time seem to tick slowly as she made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath and grabbed the handle, then slowly pulled the door open. She walked inside and it seemed as if the whole room turned their curious eyes to her, but turned away as soon as they noticed that she was a regular.  
  
Serena looked around, but Andrew was nowhere in sight. That's peculiar, she thought to herself. She walked to the service counter, "Is Andrew working today?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
A girl about Serena's age looked up at her, she had large brown eyes and beautiful red hair. Her expression was of kindness, but it had also showed many scars of grievous times in her life. She stared deeply into Serena, who was now a bit freaked out. She stared so deeply that it was as if she could see things that others could not. The young girl blinked for the first time since she noticed Serena than began to speak, "No, he isn't the manager sent him home earlier because he felt ill."  
  
"Really? I hope he is okay," replied Serena now beginning to worry.  
  
"I think he will be fine, it was probably just a cold, nothing a little rest won't cure." Spoke the young woman.  
  
"I hope so. Andrew has been my friend for many years now, I would hate for anything to happen to him," Serena replied sadly.  
  
"Okay, well it was nice talking to you, but I have to get back to my job sorry," the woman spoke once again.  
  
"Okay bye, Oh, and by the way, my name is Serena," replied Serena happily.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Star," Star smiled as she introduced herself.  
  
"Nice meeting you Star, have a nice day," waved Serena.  
  
"You too Serena, bye," waved Star happily back at Serena.  
  
Serena quickly walked out the door, eager to find Andrew and see if he was ok. She headed down the road, where she knew Andrew's apartment was just a few minutes away.  
  
Down the road it was already in sight, "I sure hope Andrew is okay, I would die if anything happened to him," Serena hastily thought to herself.  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
*Okay I am going to stop there, I hope you like this chapter I put a lot more work to it than the others. Anyhow I would like to say thanks to those few who are actually patient about how long it takes me to get these posted. Happy Easter weekend to those who celebrate! 


	20. Curse of the second Moon part 1

******************************Why chapter 19*****************************  
  
*Hey everyone and once again here is the new chapter which I found kind of creepy, I thought of this when I was trying to get to sleep, well please R/R. Bye 4 now!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Serena walked down the road, she could see Andrews home just a few houses up the road. She began to walk faster as she thought of Andrew's health, he was one of her best friends and Serena was determined to keep him safe.  
  
She walked on the sidewalk and turned into the driveway, up the driveway she headed to where Andrews' door was just a few steps away, Serena knocked on the door, her heart pounded faster as she tried to stay calm.  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Andrew.  
  
"Hello, Andrew," Serena greeted.  
  
"Hi Serena, what brings you here?" Andrew retorted.  
  
"I heard you were feeling ill so I decided to pay you a visit to make sure you alright," worried Serena.  
  
"I am fine it is just a cold, nothing to worry about whatsoever," assured Andrew.  
  
"Well, if you insist, and sadly I must go now considering I promised Mika that I would take her for ice cream," sighed Serena.  
  
"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking who is Mika?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Err. My niece," puzzled Serena.  
  
"Okay, Well see you at the arcade when I am better," replied Andrew.  
  
"Yes, you too, bye," Serena said as she left not realizing that her and Andrew were not alone.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Mika, I am back are you ready to go out for the ice cream now?" Serena asked as she yelled into the silent house.  
  
"Yes be right there," a tiny voice came from the kitchen. Serena knew it had to be Mika.  
  
A few minutes later Mika came prancing into the den, where Serena was beginning to grow quite impatient.  
  
"About time," sarcastically joked Serena.  
  
"I was helping to do the dishes, something you should do more often," smirked Mika.  
  
"I was only playing, gees," frowned Serena.  
  
"Well lets just get moving, k," Pleaded Mika.  
  
"Sure," replied Serena as she opened the door for Mika.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
" About time," smirked Mika as Serena once again opened the door for Mika who was too short to reach the door handle.  
  
"Be quiet or we will leave right now," teased Serena.  
  
"Not fair," replied Mika.  
  
The two quickly walked inside, eager to taste the delicious treats that awaited them.  
  
Serena gestured Mika to a seat, which she sat in without a word of rebellion. They waited for assistance; within a few minutes a woman around the age of twenty came to take their orders. She was around 5'4" had blue hair green eyes and at weight was at least 115 pounds. She gave a kind smile and proceeded with her duties.  
  
"Hello, My name is Susan, May I help you with your orders?" She kindly asked.  
  
"Um. Mika and I will each have a triple fudge sundae, with caramel and sprinkles and even some little marshmallows on top," Serena answered with huge stars in her eyes as she drooled about the delicious candies she was soon to be devouring.  
  
"Is that all?" Susan politely asked.  
  
"Um," Serena snapped out of her daydream, " Yes for now, that is quite enough," after all she did promise her mother she would have some change to return home with.  
  
"Thank you, that will be $10.75, your order will be brought to you shortly," replied Susan.  
  
Serena fidgeted around in her handbag looking for her money. Ah here it is, she thought to herself.  
  
She quickly handed the twenty to the waitress, she returned the change and then she went to turn in the order to the cooks.  
  
"So how do you like our little outing so far?" asked Serena, breaking the silence between her and Mika.  
  
"Its great, thank you," smiled Mika.  
  
"I am glad you are enjoying this," Serena replied.  
  
About three minutes later Susan returned with the ice cream treats and Serena paid her the well-deserved tip.  
  
"Mm. looks delicious," commented Mika.  
  
"You said it," agreed Serena.  
  
The girls quickly began eating before the beautiful ice cream creations started to melt.  
  
"Mm. yah know we really should go visit Troy after this," spoke Serena.  
  
"Okay why not? Sounds good to me," replied Mika, shoving another bite of her ice cream into her mouth.  
  
After the two finished their scrumptious treats they headed towards The apartment of Troy and Malaysia.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Serena knocked on the apartment door within a few moments the door opened to reveal Troy.  
  
"Hello, Sweetie," Greeted Serena cheerfully.  
  
"Well hello, what brings you here, and. who may you be little miss?" greeted Troy.  
  
"My name is Mika," giggled Mika shyly.  
  
"Well aren't you a cutie," spoke Troy.  
  
"Thank you," accepted Mika.  
  
"Troy I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and hang out?" Serena offered, putting on her best and sweetest smile.  
  
"Sure, I would love too," Troy answered, while kissing Serena on her cheek, Serena blushed.  
  
"Well I guess we shall leave now," insisted Serena.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Well were here," cheered Mika.  
  
The three walked inside the empty house.  
  
"Lets go to my room," insisted Serena grabbing Troy's hand.  
  
"Okay see yah later I am going to play video games," Mika said as she went to the living room.  
  
Serena and Troy went up the stairs to Serena's dorm.  
  
Serena opened the door and walked inside, with Troy following.  
  
"Hello," Luna greeted.  
  
"Hi Luna," happily greeted Troy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey guys Sorry I was going to finish the story in this chapter, but unfortunately I became ill and so I was not able to get it out on time so I will try to finish the story next chapter! 


	21. Curse of the second Moon part 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Why Chapter 20~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey guys, thanks for reading the last chapter, here is the next one! Remember R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey," Serena greeted to Luna who was happily lying on her bed.  
  
"Could anyone get me some warm milk? I am a little thirsty," asked Luna.  
  
"Sure, I will," Volunteered Troy.  
  
"Thank you," replied Luna as Troy left the room.  
  
"Luna, I am going to the washroom to re-apply my lipstick," spoke Serena leaving the room.  
  
"Okay I will tell Troy when he gets back," retorted Luna.  
  
A few minutes later Troy walked into the room carrying a small bowl of milk for Luna.  
  
"Hey Luna, Uh where did Serena go?" wondered Troy.  
  
"Oh, She went to the washroom to put on some lipstick," Luna replied.  
  
"Oh okay, I suppose I should go and check on her," insisted Troy, talking more to himself than to Luna.  
  
Troy walked up to the door and gently knocked upon it.  
  
"Serena are you in there?" asked Troy.  
  
Serena jumped a bit; Troy had startled her.  
  
"Yes, come on in," She insisted.  
  
"If you say so," replied Troy.  
  
He slowly reached for the handle of the door; he then entered.  
  
He walked inside; He caught sight of a familiar face. It was Serena.  
  
"Hey," He said as he noticed she was wearing make-up, and that she looked absolutely irresistible with it on.  
  
"Hello," She replied.  
  
They stood there for a few moments; they were just starring into each other's eyes.  
  
They moved in closer. Serena closed her eyes, and Troy began to close his, but just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Serena jumped; once again her chance had been ruined.  
  
She and Troy ran for the door.  
  
Within less of a minute they made it there, they quickly opened it. A man about the age of thirty appeared behind it: he was a police officer.  
  
"Hello," nervously greeted Serena as she wondered what she did wrong.  
  
"Are you Miss Tsukino?" The man asked professionally.  
  
"Um. yes, how may I help you?" Serena choked out, her throat was beginning to tighten.  
  
"I have some terrible news for you tonight, you may want to sit down," he insisted.  
  
"No that alright, I will remain standing," she retorted.  
  
"If you insist," He paused, Serena could tell this was hard for him to do, "It seems your friend. Andrew. has well committed suicide."  
  
"What. that cannot be. Andrew would never. but how. no. he couldn't have," Serena cried, the tears were flowing rapidly. She was in complete denial.  
  
There was one thing though, no one had noticed little Mika listening behind the wall, and she too had tears flowing tremendously.  
  
"I am sorry Miss Tsukino, I wish this was a prank, but unfortunately. it is not," The police officer sighed.  
  
"No. no. no. no, this just cannot be," Serena screamed as if she were a small child.  
  
Troy held Serena close, he had met Andrew once at the arcade, he was a very nice person.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must leave now," the officer left leaving his word to echo throughout the night.  
  
He walked solemnly, saddened that he had to ruin another's night, because of someone's stupidity.  
  
Luna had fallen asleep so she hadn't noticed the commotion going on amongst the household.  
  
Serena ran to the washroom; she fell to the floor in agony. Troy came running to her assistance, he was fearful that Serena would do something arrogant.  
  
Troy quickly bent down and cradled Serena in his arms as if she were a child.  
  
"Serena I love you and if you ever doing anything to harm yourself, I would never forgive you, you are my one and only love," Andrew spoke profoundly gently kissing Serena on her warm damp cheek that had been trailed with tears.  
  
In the other room Mika was out on the balcony. She too had tears streaked down her face.  
  
"Stupid Beryl, why did she have to curse us? We never did anything to her, not until she attacked us that is," sobbed Mika.  
  
It was so long ago, she thought. The second child had to kill her lover. It would have been Serena, but she was re-born which made it to where I had to kill Andrew, or else I would have been killed, it just isn't fair, she thought again.  
  
"Why was I the second moon child? The worst part is, only those who have the curse know about it, and if they ever told they and everyone they knew would perish. Mika shuddered at the thought.  
  
Everything she knew and loved had been stolen from her, her young mother was in pain, Andrew was dead, and she was heart broken.  
  
All was lost, never again would she kill, and then frame it as a suicide. Better yet, next time she would kill herself instead.  
  
She pulled out a locket and then stood on the fence of the balcony as if she was going to jump, but she didn't.  
  
"Moon time travel," she whispered tears, were still flowing from her eyes.  
  
She held the locket up in the air, and then closed her eyes.  
  
She vanished leaving a single tear that glistened in the light of the full moon.  
  
"Andrew I love you," her words danced in the wind as the evidence of her existence disappeared from the present, ready to return in the future.  
  
Serena laid there, embraced in the comfort of Troy, She forgot about Mika, everyone had. To them she had no longer existed; she was erased from her heart and mind.  
  
She cried endlessly, her eyes were pools of cool salty beads of glitter.  
  
Serena buried her face in Troy's chest never again would she see Andrew's cheerful face. She felt cold and lonely, as if a single tear was only to accompany her.  
  
She was lonely and grief-stricken, no one cared in the world anymore; she was lost, alone, and completely confused.  
  
The room grew dark, only a single tear trickled down her cold lonely face.  
  
The tear was warm, but not warm enough to end her pain, the pain that was infinite. The pain that would never leave, it would haunt her for eternity.  
  
Serena let out a small cry, and never again would be able to smile, without the acknowledgment of her dead friend Andrew.  
  
Why couldn't she have been there? She could save everyone, but she couldn't save her best friend from himself, if she couldn't save him, how could she save anyone?  
  
The answerless questions haunted her as she fell into a restless slumber, as that very same single tear continued to make its way down her cheek. Never again would she cry like this, but the way she felt. she felt as if she was going to morn on Andrew's grave forever and ever to come.  
  
She lost her mother, she lost her best friend, she lost herself pride, and the single tear finished its journey, never again would it rid one of pain, never again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*So. what did you think of the last chapter? A little too depressing eh? Well tell me what you think! Please review, bye! 


End file.
